Invaderzim interviews
by Invader Blunt
Summary: Just like the title says it is
1. Chapter 1

**Invader zim interviews**

**An intro**

**Yo it the far from popular InvaderBlunt!!!**

**I have come to interview the charters from Invaderzim!!!**

**This crazy SHIT is the product of my mind being out to lunch while I write**

**P.S9 This stuff has untold info from my story unkillable!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Invaderblunt signing off!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Invaderzim interviews 1:Zim and Dib By Invaderblunt

Ps I do not own InvaderZim so piss off lawyers!

Zim and Dib are in a room waiting for ME (Invaderblunt)

Zim: Where is this writer friend of yours?

Dib: I don't know he's half an hour late!

Zim and Dib hear the door opening and I walk through the door covered from head to toe in blood with a katana in my hand. I sit down calmly as Zim and Dib stared in horror.

Zim:...........

Dib:............

Me:What?!

Zim: your covered in BLOOD!!!!!!!!

Me: So?

Dib: HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU KILL!?!?!?!

Me: I didn't kill any people...... just a few zombies.......

Zim: Zombies? What are zombies?

Dib stares at Zim with disbelief

Me: just the undead. Well now that that's out of way lets get on with the interview.

Me: so zim would like to be in my story?

Zim: NEVER STINKING HUMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: why are you yelling?

Zim: I AM NOT YELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLING!!!

Me: yes you are. And BTW you are going to be in my story weather you like it or not.

Zim: oh yea? How are you going to make me stink pig?

Me: first of all i'm not a pig. And to answer your question like this

I press a button on a remote I pull out of nowhere and Zim's eyes go blank.

Me: now when I snap my fingers you will agree to be in my story and you will walk out.

I snap

Zim:You know what? I will be in your story!

Walks out with a carefree expression on his face

Dib: What did you just do to him?

Me: oh I just used the chip I put under his skin to make him be in my story.

Dib: you did that? Thats EVIL!

Me: Your point?

Dib: None at all

Me: Well thats all for now

Dib: what your not going to talk to me?

Me: not this time dude maybe next time

Dib: could you drive me home? I just missed my bus.

Me: sure!

Dib and I walk out the room.

**Comments and reviews are loved and will be responded to.**

**SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Invaderblunt signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Invader zim interviews!

This interview takes place with the characters from unkillable. (except the tallest)

Dib, and the now Human Gir and Zim are waiting in the same blank room. Dib and Zim are talking, and Gir was playing quietly with a plush piggie. And agin they are waiting for Invader Blunt (ME)

Dib: um what chapter are we on with unkillable?

Zim:um..... I think chapter ten...

Dib: Wow..... chapter ten. He needs to do more of these interviews.

I walk in with Tak. I am covered in scratches and cuts wielding a cattle prod, But Tak is unscathed.

IB: Yea..... I do need to do these more often.

Zim:Yes...... yes you do. Oh hey Tak!

Tak grabs a chair from the pile of chairs from the corner and sit's next to Zim cuddling him.

IB: Well........ Called that.

IB Points at the happy couple

IB: But you two lovebirds don't look conferrable.... let me help you out.

I snap my fingers and there two chairs turn into a small sofa. Zim gasps and Tak snuggles closer.

Tak and Zim: Thanks IB

IB: No problem lovebirds

Both Zim's and Dib's jaw's where on the floor in amazement as IB snapped again and a large rolling chair appeared and he sat on it.

Zim and Dib: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

IB:well...... i'm the writer.... I can do anything!

Dib:well that makes sense..... what took you so long to get here thoe? Zombies again?

IB shutters

IB:worse...... FANGIRLS!

Everyone in the room shutters at the same time.

IB: Oh wait...... Before we start I brought two special guests.

IB pulls a microphone out of nowhere and says

IB: Lady(Pointing at Tak.) and gentlemen. Meet the two biggest assholes in Invader Zim! Tallest Red and Tallest purple!

The two tallest appear tied to chairs in the middle of the room. Loud booing starts as soon as they appear

Red: where the hell are we?

Purple: And more importantly where are the snacks?

Red looked at purple with hate as IB started the interview

IB: first question, This ones for everybody except the two tallest, what is your fav thing about your role in Unkillable?

Zim: I like the fact that I have Tak as a girlfriend! Oh and the fact I don't have to deal with those two assholes!

Zim points at The two tallest.

Red:Hey!

IB pokes him with his cattle prod

IB: Shut up! It's not your question! Okay Tak your next!

Tak: Same as Zim! Especially not having to deal with those assholes!

Tak also points at the two tallest

Red: HEY! We weren't that bad!

Purple: Um...... Red? We did deceive both Tak and Zim with false missions and also turned them human and left them to fend for themselves..... We where pretty big assholes.

Everyone starred at purple.....

IB: Holy shit....... Purple did you say something smart?

Purple: well.... yea.

IB: okayyyyyyy...... thats weird. Anyway.......... Dib your up!

Dib:I'm happy that I have friends now!

Ib: and lastly..... Gir!

Gir put's down his piggy and says

Gir: I can eat tacos without making my brother sick.....

Gir goes back to his pig.

Ib: that's all I have Time for see y'all next time! But before I go I have to do something...

IB walks over to the door and lets in Mew2928.

IB: I believed you wanted to do something before we go?

Mew: Yep!

Walks over to the two tallest and tapes a taco to there foreheads.

Mew: Hey Gir....... TACOS!

Gir flys at the tallest and starts attacking them.

IB: 0_0 well...... See you next time folks!

Fade to black

Next episode will be fan-mail! Send questions to my account via PM! The Top Ten get asked!

Rate and review!

A sought-out to my friend Mew2928! Without you I would have given up on writeing!

Invaderblunt Signing out.....


End file.
